The Dragons
by Glass Thorn
Summary: Princesses, Princes, and Kingdom full of Betrayal, Danger and Romance


_THE DRAGON_S

_BY: Glass Thorn_

**A song floated through her mind. Slowly it started to draw the beautiful girl from her sleep. She stretched an arm over her head and turned over. She tried to find the sound and remember the last part of her dream. But the music eluded her, burying itself deep within her mind just beyond her reach. The girl finally gives up and throws back the covers, swinging her long legs over the side of the bed.**

**She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself closely. She looked for any sign of flaw or imperfection. Satisfied that there was none she continued her morning grooming. **

**Sango stood 5 and a quarter bars tall (equivalent to 5'9") and had long shinning black hair that reached to her bottom. Flawless cream colored skin and fierce black eyes elegantly slanted with long bushy eyelashes, traits of her ancestors. **

**Sango walked to the curtains separating her room from that of her sisters Kagome and Rin. Kagome was sitting on her pillow brushing out her equally long hair while Rin stood in the cleaning chamber while the servants cleaned her glossy black hair. **

**"Rin! You should already be done with that and brushing your hair. We are going to be late for the reception which we aren't even dressed for yet." Scolded Sango**

**"I know but the servants had to be go find my soaps after they washed Kagome's hair." Explained Rin. **

**"It's not the servant's fault that we have different soaps." Kagome said quietly in defense of the servants. **

**"Oh I know Kagome I was just explaining to Sango why I'm late getting out of the cleaning chamber." Said Rin gently. **

**Typical Kagome, thought Sango, always defending even the lowest whenever a hint of criticism is directed towards them. Kagome, Sapphire, weren't our parents clever to think of such a nick-name for her, Crystal clear Blue eyes and a Crystal clear soul. **

**"Sango! We're ready!" chorused Kagome and Rin. **

**Snapping out of her thoughts Sango joined her younger sisters in the dressing chambers. The dress maids awaited them. Sango was dressed in a blood red silk, tight, sleeveless wrap. Kagome in a bright Sapphire blue wrap and Rin in a dark forest green wrap. Sango turned for her jewelry maid to place a dazzling ruby and diamond necklace around her neck. Kagome and Rin followed suit getting a Sapphire and diamond necklace and a diamond and Emerald necklace respectively. **

**The Princesses were called the Three Gems of the Empire. To the people they were called by these gems since they were not allowed the knowledge of their names until they were married or crowed queens. Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. Ruby was destined to become the leader of the vast army of the Dragon, Emerald to become the Dragon Queen and Sapphire was to be the priestess of Isis. As was tradition, the Dragon Queen and King always had three daughters, and the queen states at birth the destiny of each, naming one as Queen.**

**The reception that evening was mainly for the princesses to look over the princes from other Empires and choose husbands or choose to put off the decision for another year. By law they had to marry no one. And that was what Sango was determined to accomplish. But of course it was always preferred that the Dragon Queen marry the most powerful prince. And the Priestess of Isis to marry a Priest of Qamar. And the Commander of the Dragon army to marry a commander of the most powerful army therefore; doubling their force. Since the Dragon Empire was the most powerful there really wasn't any reason for Sango to marry, at least this is how she rationalized it.**

**"THE_ GEMS OF THE EMPIRE!" _Bellowed the Royal Harold. "_PRINCESS RUBY, PRINCESS SAPPHIRE AND PRINCESS EMERALD!" _Silence followed this as the princesses were brought into the ballroom in golden litters. Each decorated with silk curtains of their color. **

**Sango was the first to be handed out, then Kagome and Rin, with the grace of accomplished princesses they walked as one to the large pillows set below their parents and kneeled with all dignity and elegance on to their colors. The Dragon Queen Kaida raised her hands and clapped once, signaling the pipers and clapper (a wooden instrument that is hit with the hands to produce a rhombic tempo.) players to begin the first dance. The girls sat quietly and watched as the young men danced in circles and stars symbolizing the flag of the Dragon Empire which was a deep blue with silver circles representing the moon and gold stars, the traditional opening for the Grand Reception. **

**The men twirled and kicked up their legs and slapped their feet to the intoxicating rhythm of the music. The Princesses watched in silence and surveyed the Princes in an effort to choose their first partners for the second dance, which they were required to dance to. **

**Sango, not being very interested in the dancers, was skimming the crowed looking for her friend, princess Zalika. Who always came to these things, for unlike Sango, she loved Balls and dancing and also unlike Sango was allowed a real choice for a partner and husband. Oh true, the princesses were allowed to choose or not choose whomever they liked but there was always that implied desire for them to choose the strongest or most powerful, thought Sango. How I envy Zalika, who can pick whomever she wants for she is a lesser princess. But I have the hopes of my parents and the vast kingdom of the Dragon pressing me to pick the prince of the White Crane for a partner and husband, the prince of the White Crane was named Miroku. **

**Sesshomaru, first Prince of the Dogs was an obvious choice for Rin. While Inuyasha, second prince of the Dogs, was a most hopeful choice for Kagome, for he was to be the priest of Qamar.**

**With the first dance over with, the Princesses rose and descended the great platform to the ballroom floor and walked up to their choices for the second dance. Rin went to Sesshomaru and with all appearance of confidence held out her hand. But Sango knew better, Rin was terrified of Sesshomaru but being the destined next Queen she couldn't appear weak. With a stiff bow Sesshomaru took hold of Rin's hand and led her to the center of the ballroom and started dancing. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha without hesitation and extended her hand. Grinning broadly, Inuyasha took her hand and gave it a quick kiss and they joined Rin and Sesshomaru on the ball floor. With deliberate sternness Sango held her hand out to Miroku, Miroku, gave her a sly grin and took her hand and joined the rest of the princesses.**

**Rin was an elegant dancer with graceful twirls and delicate steps. Kagome danced as if floating across the floor, so light was her heart when she was with Inuyasha. As if a rebel to the peace and gracefulness of her sisters Sango danced with sever dignity and forceful movements that kept as much distance between her and Prince Miroku's wondering hands.**

**'Why would any Empire hand their armies into the hands of a blundering Pervert?' Thought Sango.**

**In a small corner of the room Baka, the White Crane Queen, was huddled with Zenda, the Dog Queen and Solada the Fox Queen.**

**"We must join forces, we would be unbeatable together." Baka whispered.**

**"No I will not!" declared Zenda. "My son is in love with the Princess Sapphire and has a good chance of marring her I will not jeopardize that!"**

**"Think of what we could accomplish, Inuyasha could be King of an Empire instead of some priest of the moon." Stated Baka.**

**"And what about Zalika? I want her to be Queen of the Empire if I am to join." Snarled Solada.**

**"Zalika was not born to be a Queen and you know it. We could make her the priestess of Isis though." Baka said sweetly.**

**"I will think upon it." Said the Fox Queen and walked away from the group.**

**"I have already told you no Baka, I will not put Inuyasha in to this type of situation and I will warn you that if you continue in this madness against the Dragon Queen I will send my forces to aid HER!" in so saying Zenda also walked away.**

**Left alone the White Crane Queen stared after the others.**

**"They will change their minds, or they will be destroyed."**

**Baka walked back to the ring that had formed surrounding the Gems and their princes.**

**If only Miroku was less perverted, thought Baka, he thinks only about woman and their attributes. What a useless boy. If only he was charming he could have Ruby without needing me to scheme for his future.**

**The music stopped playing and the princes bowed the Gems and walked back into the crowd. Sango and Rin walked back to their pillows and sat down while Kagome and Inuyasha started dancing again.**

**The music started up again and the rest of the guests started to dance.**

**"I think that we will be losing a sister soon to a new house." Whispered Rin to Sango.**

**"I agree, before the end of the night it should be announced." Sango whispered back. "What about you Rin?"**

**"I believe I will put it off for another year." Said Rin quietly. "And you?"**

**"I will never marry." Stated Sango firmly.**

**"As you keep saying Ruby." Rin teased.**

**"Oh hush Emerald!"**

**The ball wove on through the night and finally the last dance was announced. The Dragon Queen Kaida stood up and raised her arms for silence.**

**"My honored Queens and Kings, Princes and Princesses. I have the great pleasure of announcing the arrangement of marriage between my daughter Princess Sapphire and Dog Queen's second son Prince Inuyasha!" Kaida's voice rang with happiness. "Dog Queen please escort your son to Princess Sapphire." The Dog Queen walked with a supremely gleeful look upon her face as she handed Inuyasha over to the Princesses Kagome, silent tears rolled down her face.**

**"Minstrel the dance of Roses." Commanded Kaida.**

**The Minstrel bowed towards the Dragon Queen then to the Sapphire Princess, then spun around and started the floating, gentle music.**

**"I believe we are now the two gems instead of three." Smiled Rin.**

**Exhausted, Sango sat down on her bed.**

**"Princess we have to remove your wrap." Crackled the dress maid.**

**"Alright, alright." Relented Sango. She rose to her feet and allowed the maids to remove her garment and replace it with a formless silk pullover.**

**"Goodnight Princess." The dress maids scooted out of the room and left Sango to rest.**

**"Ruby??" came a whisper from the doorway.**

**"RUBY??" came the whisper a little louder.**

**"What?" Came the reply.**

**"Are you asleep?"**

**"Not anymore, what do you want."**

**"To talk." Rin came over to the side of Sango's bed. Sango sat up and made room for Kagome.**

**"What's wrong Rin?" questioned Sango concerned.**

**"Just something that happed at the Ball tonight. Did you see the White Crane Queen talking to the Dog and Fox Queens?" asked Rin hesitantly.**

**"Yes, I saw. But I'm sure it's nothing." Assured Sango.**

**"You're probably right, but what if they are plotting and the Dog Queen is involved?"**

**"Oh, I see you're worried about Inuyasha and Kagome aren't you. Well don't worry the Dog Queen is undoubtedly loyal to the Dragons. She loves Inuyasha and wants him to marry Kagome. She has no reason to go against us." Sango said matter of factly.**

**"Yes, that's true, but what about the Fox and White Crane Queens?"**

**"The Fox Queen is a sly one but the White Crane is a coward. She will only act if she has someone powerful on her side." Considered Sango.**

**"You always read people better then I do, I'm glad you will be leading my forces one day. We will never be challenged. Goodnight Sango." Rin rose from the bed and headed back to her room.**

**"Goodnight Rin." Called Sango, and curled back into bed.**

**"It's all set White Crane. Leopard and Zebra are willing to join us if Zebra Queens Son is allowed to become Priest and Leopard Queens Daughter is allowed to become the commander." Fox Queen whispered.**

**"Very well, as long as they are willing to let my Son marry Rin and rule through her." White Crane Queen whispered back.**

**"It is agreed." Replied The Fox Queen.**

**"We attack in three days when the moon is dark and the Dragon Queens power is at its lowest."**

**"The trap is set. I will spread the word." The Queen departed into the night.**

**"Soon the Dragon Queen will fall." The White Crane walked away with a satisfied smile** **on her face.**


End file.
